A Late Night Visit
by TheatreGeek95
Summary: What happens when Emma receives a unexpected visit at the Sheriff's Department late at night and the event's that follow in the days to come. Suggestive themes but not too detailed.
1. Chapter 1

There the blonde haired beauty sat with her feet up on top of her desk, her favorite coffee mug in one hand and a new case file in her lap. Sighing softly and taking a sip of coffee she opened up the file and started shifting through the pages. It was late at night and it was long past the time she would have left the Sheriff's Department.

Everything had been hectic for her. She had a lot of things on her plate with the recent disappearance of Kathryn Nolan and only a small idea of where to start. Henry had been around too, which made Emma's work even more difficult because what if she found something that was too intense for his prying young eyes? But then there was also the altercation she had at the hospital with the Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, which made everything else seem even crazier. Why had Regina been so insistant that she continue on with the case rather than worry with David Nolan? Did she know anything?

Emma's train of thought was cut short by a sudden thud and a woman's voice behind her that made her jump, drop her feet off of the desk, and cause her file to fall to the floor.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Sheriff Swan?"

_'Of course it's her.'_ Emma thought to herself. She would recognize the Mayor's voice anywhere. And she was right when she turned around. There stood Regina Mills, in her early thirties, wearing her usual business clothing of a business suit jacket and matching skirt. She had dropped her briefcase and her jacket carelessly on the nearby desk, and was now giving her a questioning look.

"Not when there's work to do..." Emma mumbled, moving to pick up the file that had dropped. "Shouldn't _you_ be with Henry?"

"He is spending the night at a friend's house if you_ have _to know." Regina retorted. She knew Emma was always trying to reveal something she suspected to be hidden in the Mayor's mind and would question her for every peice of information she could squeeze out of her. Taking off her jacket and setting it across her other possessions, Regina moved to lean against Emma's desk directly in front of her, blocking the computer screen so she was forced to pay attention to her.

"And you decided to come to the Sheriff's office," Emma said, looking up at her. "Why?" There was always some explanation to what Regina did and Emma wondered what it was this time. Sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs, Emma stared into the dark amber eyes of the Mayor.

"It's my weekly round to make sure everything is in order." Regina began, knowing that Emma was trying to catch her bluff. "I saw the lights in the office still on so I came in. And well, here we are." She stated, turning her attention beside her on the desk. "Which brings me to this..." She said, reaching over to grab the file that had previously fallen to the ground and opened it up. "Kathryn Nolan... Hmm" Her eyes flickered to Emma's. "It's about time you started working on this case, Sheriff." Regina said with a dark smirk, a hint of playfulness sparkling in her eyes.

Emma raised a brow, listening to her reasoning but quickly grew serious. "Excuse me Madame Mayor, I've been working on Kathryn's case since she went missing." The smirk that Regina held on her face made Emma relax her tensed shoulders for a slight second. Yes, Regina irked her, but there was more to it than that. Behind the conniving woman there was secrets, this was true. Secrets Emma would do anything to reach.

"And how much progress have you made?" Regina pried, tilting her head to the side slightly as if to mock her. She continued to flip through the pages but that was hardly keeping her attention as her eyes glanced up to meet Emma's every couple of seconds.

Emma reached forward and snatched the file folder out of Regina's hands. suddenly. "We still haven't found her if that's what you're asking." She answered, throwing the file back on the desk and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I didn't ask anything of you, Emma." Regina said, softer than her usual tone. "But I think, as mayor of this town, I have a right to stay aware of everything, including this case."

"Yes, well, considering that here is not much to be aware of with this case..." Emma began but stopped herself, still staring into those eyes.

"Fine, then Emma. I'll come off of it. But you should be farther along than you are now." Regina said rather sharply, not daring to break the eye contact.

Standing from her chair she placed both her hands on either side of the desk, making it impossible for Regina to move as Emma kept the tense eye contact. "Well if you would stop barging in while I'm working and maybe I'd get more done!"

"_I'm_ just doing my job!" Regina yelled.

"You're not helping _mine_!" Emma yelled back.

Without a second thought then, their lips were pressed heatedly against one another's. Regina's hands found their way to either side of Emma's face.

It was as if lightning had struck Emma in that moment. She didn't know what to think. Sure she had strong feelings towards Regina but it never crossed her mind that those were feelings of attraction. At this point in time she thought what happened, happened.

The kiss intensified when Emma's hand moved to the back of Regina's head entangling her fingers in her hair. Regina pulled Emma's free arm around her waist and turned them so she now pressed Emma into the desk. Taking it a step further, Emma's hand trailed down to Regina's backside as the Mayor emitted a soft moan against Emma's lips.

Regina pulled away suddenly.

Emma had been lost in the moment, her eyes closed and her body relishing in the warmth that Regina's emitted against her own. This disappeared when Regina pulled away and she immediately sought it out again, leaning forward to reach the warmth Regina's lips, begging for more.

Regina placed her hands to Emma's shoulders keeping her at bay as her eyes opened and looked into Emma's. Those deep blue eyes... At this Regina smirked and dropped her hands. Collecting her possessions, she walked out of the Sheriff's office without another word, leaving Emma alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't fool yourself into thinking something went on between us, Sheriff Swan." Regina said sharply. "Nothing happened."

How easy those words flew out of her mind, but how hard it was to utter them in the faintest of whispers. It had been earlier that night that Regina paid Emma Swan a late night visit at the Sheriff's office that turned out to me more than what the two bargained for. It had been on Regina's mind even since she left and now, laying in bed, she couldn't get her mind to shut off long enough for her to sleep. The way Emma's hands snaked themselves around her, the way her lips felt warm against hers, the way their bodies pressed into one another's... The memory alone had Regina covered in goosebumps. She lie there staring at the ceiling wondering what it would be like to have that beautiful blonde kiss her again. To have those arms around her. Then, all of a sudden Emma was there. A familiar smile on her face as she moved to lean over Regina. Her lips began trailing Regina's neck, her hands gently pushing up her night dress at the same time. Those eyes staring up at her. Those deep blue eyes that held not only wonder but amazment. Those eyes that invaded her soul as the touch of Emma's fingertips caressing the contours of her stomach threw her into a daze. Regina gasped soflty when she felt Emma's lips pressed against the skin of her inner thigh unexpectedly. Emma urged forward and Regina's eyes closed blissfully. After a few moments of pleasure, Regina gasped again and let her eyes flutter open. Regina now stared at the empty ceiling. Lifting her head she realized the covers were all off of the bed and her night gown was nowhere to be seen, her hand also between her legs. Had she just- She had..

She just fantasized about Emma Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone's home late..." Mary Margaret said, looking up from her book and cup of tea with a smile at Emma who just walked through the door.

"Yeah..." Emma began, thinking of what to say, still flustered at the previous events that had occured that night. "I had some work to get done on the Kathryn Nolan case."

"Oh, how is that coming along?" Mary Margaret said, now curious about the case. "You must have made some development getting back at one in the morning."

Emma shrugged a little, inching towards her bedroom. "It's a work in progress."

"But you have to have gotten somewhere. I really hope you find her, soon. It's terrible that something like this could happen in-" Mary Margaret was cut off.

"...Uh... I'm really tired," Emma lied. "I should probably get some sleep."

"Oh. Well-" She started again.

"Have a good night, Mary Margaret!" Emma interjected before quickly running off to her room.

"Good night..." Mary Margaret said looking down at her book whenever Emma had already disappeared. She was a little put out that she didn't stay and talk more, but she shoved it off. Turning off the lights, she disappeared into her room.

As soon as her bedroom door closed, Emma bolted it tightly and turned around to lean against it, exhaling heavily. Curse Regina for having such a strong effect on her that she couldn't even talk to her own friend about her night without it threatening to show in her face! Nevertheless, she needed to get her mind off of the subject matter so she began to change into her night clothes. Off went her boots, off went her pants, off came everything until she was settled in a white tank top and her panties. Flipping off the lights, she slid into her bed for a night she knew would be restless.

'Regina kissed me.' Her mind thought. 'Regina kissed me. But, I kissed Regina... Was that _real_?'

Emma had deep, secret desires that she hid from everyone except herself, sometimes she even denied them, though they were very true. One of these was Regina. She loved to hate the woman. The decietful devil. She dreamed about Regina in a manner quite opposite to how people were convinced, including herself, she viewed the Mayoress. Deep, deep down, she desired her. She was unsure that the attraction was actually there but hell, it was after tonight. But she still was confused on if it actually happened or not.

She remembered every bit of it. The warmth. The feeling of their bodies pressed together. That feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that felt so wrong yet so right.

How could it have been real? Regina would never. Or would she? Emma thought she knew everything Regina would or could do. Maybe she did underestimated her. Expected too little. She didn't know.

All she could understand was that she was thinking of Regina, constantly tonight. That's what she wanted, actually. To indulge in that fantasy. But damn her if she pulled away too, soon!

There was nothing more that Emma wanted, than the same feeling in the pit of her stomach to return and the mayor's lips on hers once more.


	4. Chapter 4

_A cold night on the street of Storybrooke, Emma could feel someone close. It was Graham. His lips on the blondes who returned the kiss passionately. But her eyes were open. Her lips danced with his but her focus was on another person. Watching, smirking. Reg-_

BZZZZZZ!

Emma's alarm clock buzzed, making her awake with a jolt. Emma had only about three hours of sleep that night. She spent most of it debating on whether or not the kiss she shared with Regina was real or not.

Rolling over from her side, Emma hit the snooze button and stared at the ceiling. She had been dreaming for the first time in a while. Strangely, it was of Graham. Much could be said about Graham. After all she did love him. Or did she? Emma knew that Graham had been with Regina.

Regina.

There is that word again. Regina. Regina. Regina. That beautiful name had to belong to the beautifully wicked mayor. But what was it about her that had Emma constantly thinking about her?

'_Admit it. The only reason you kissed Graham was because you knew that he had been with Regina. Open your eyes, Emma! It was pathetic and you convinced yourself that you had feelings for him to cover it up__._' Her mind mocked.

Had that been the reason? That everything Emma did revolved around Regina? She was introduced into her life as an enemy and that's how she had to see her. The Mayor's evil ways were not humbler by far and Emma was supposed to be the adversary: The savior of the town of Storybrooke. Why was she drawn to her? The Mayor and the Sheriff were not connected on some deep level. But something passed between them. What did they share? Anger, hatred, and animosity. Any form of disliking was blatantly apparent. But there was something else there. Was it desire, lust, longing? Every time Regina and Emma looked into each other's eyes it was painfully obvious that their thoughts wandered farther than either of them would ever admit.

_'__You want her, Emma.'_ Her mind told her. '_You're not going to hide it forever. You won't be able to. You see how you responded last night._'

At this Emma weighed the options. Sure, it was an unprecedented pairing and no one would suspect it. No, no one would, not even Henry. In his eyes he would see the main part of Operation Cobra fraternizing with the enemy. Would it break his heart if he found out about them? Walked in on the two of them together? Such a small boy but a huge heart of gold.

'_They… Them__…_' Emma's mind warned her again. '_You're thinking like this is some kind of relationship. You both just kissed. That was all._'

In all honesty it was true. Emma and Regina had only kissed the night before. But why was she thinking that it was more than it really was? Did Emma desire a relationship with Regina? It seemed now as though she did and she had no idea what to do.

Suddenly the scent of coffee filled her nose. Rolling off the bed, Emma pulled on her usual tank top and leather jacket, jeans, and boots. Grabbing her badge off of the dresser, she clipped it to the top of her pants and walked in front of the mirror. Her hair fell in her usual beautiful blonde waves but Emma simply swept it up into a pony tail. Walking into the kitchen to grab coffee, Emma exchanged a smile with Mary Margaret and headed out to work. The only think different from any other morning, was that Emma secretly hoped that Regina would be around.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Regina opened her eyes slowly. She often dreamed of her Evil Queen self on nights that seemed restless. True, her nights were not as peaceful as of late but, still. Things were different last night. Very different.

Instead of dreaming back to her time as Queen, Regina dreamt of Emma. Given, one was a fantasy that Regina would love to forget ever existed, the other was just a dream of the Sheriff. This dream was more of a memory. The first time they met, their fight, seeing her with Henry… So many memories. Regina had Emma on her mind and she found no reprieve.

"Mom?" Henry's voice called out from the door way of her room. "Are you up, yet?"

Regina stirred and sat up, looking at Henry. "You're up early…"

"No. You're up late." Henry said, pointing to the clock.

The small boy was right. Regina was late for the first time in her life. It was almost eight o' clock and Henry needed to get to school.

"Shit!" Regina cursed under her breath, jumping up, and running to her closet.

"I heard that…" Henry said with a smirk, turning around, and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He wanted to ascertain that Regina was in fact evil, and cursing in front of a child, or cursing in general, was something that she didn't do out loud.

Pulling on whatever clothes her fingers met first, Regina flew across her room and then out of it, her makeup half on, her hair not brushed, and her shoes in hand. "Henry! Are you ready?" She called to him, running down the stairs. Looking up, she caught a glimpse of golden hair in sunlight as she realized that Emma was standing, in uniform, right next to the front door.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor." Emma said, coolly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Regina said, harshly, trying to cover up her appearance with attitude, though her heart beat a little faster.

"I hope you don't mind. I called Emma to come and get me so you'd have time to get ready." Henry said, emerging from the dining room with his backpack already on and a bagel in his hand.

"I wish you would have told me, first, Henry. I'm perfectly capable of taking you and getting you to school on time." Regina said, her eyes not leaving Emma's.

"I have to pass the school on the way to the department, anyway. It's no trouble." Emma said, smirking slightly. "Plus, you look like you could use the extra time to finish getting ready."

Regina held back a sound of disgust with the Sheriff's witty comment.

"Mom." Henry said, looking up to her. "Can Emma and I hang out after school? I know you have a meeting and I really don't want to go to-"

"No, Henry." Regina cut him off.

"But, Mom…" Henry whined.

"Hey, kid. It's fine." Emma said, looking down at him, breaking the tense eye contact she held with Regina. "We'll hang out later."

"Mom! Please?" Henry looked up at Regina, hoping she would give in.

Regina stared into Emma's eyes for the longest moment before looking down at Henry who looked at her hopefully. "Oh, alright. Fine. But he needs to be back by seven thirty. No later." Regina said to Emma. Henry smiled and ran out of the house leaving them alone.

"Deal." Emma said as she looked back up into the Mayor's amber eyes. "Until then, Mayor Mills." Emma said as she turned to leave.

"Sheriff Swan…" Regina started, causing Emma to turn around and catch her eye contact again. "Never mind." She said, smirking slightly.

"What were you going to say?" Emma asked, holding back any inkling that she was hanging on every word.

Regina just chuckled softly, walking forward to her. "Take better care in drinking your coffee, Sheriff" Regina stated, reaching forward and tracing a new coffee stain that was ever so conveniently located above her right breast. "Wouldn't want your uniform all tarnished, would we? I take pride in saying that Storybrooke still has some class and I do not want your carelessness ruining the preservation of that standard. Clear?" The Mayor asked, her hand lingering at the spot, but brushing her breast ever so slightly when she lowered it.

Emma's chest leaned into the touch immediately but covered it up by responding quickly. "Crystal." Emma couldn't bring herself to break eye contact with the Mayor and it was only until Henry who had found his way into her yellow bug beeped the horn that they both jumped and looked.

"Shouldn't you be gone already, Sheriff Swan." Regina stated, her eyes reflecting the smirk that was ever so apparent on her face.

Emma simply nodded, finally breaking eye contact with Regina. Tripping on the rug a little and almost falling over she composed herself and walked out to her car.

"Isn't she cranky in the morning?" Henry asked when Emma got into her car.

"Yeah, kid. But who isn't?" Emma said, smiling at Henry and putting her car in drive. Stealing one last look at the house before driving away, Emma could have sworn she saw Regina at the window, still staring at her with those dark amber eyes a wicked smile on her lips.

As Emma took Henry to school, he blathered on about Operation Cobra as Emma halfheartedly listened. She didn't want to think about breaking Regina down, she wanted to think about peering into her mind and getting a glimpse of what went on inside. The good thing was that Henry wasn't fazed by Emma and Regina's normal behavior and didn't sense anything new or different about it.

"Looks like we're here, Henry." Emma said, pulling up to the school and turning off the car. "Have a good day and I'll see you later, alright?" She asked the young boy who was unbuckling his seatbelt and taking his backpack.

"Okay." Henry said opening the door just as the school bell rang. "Bye Mom—I mean Emma." He stumbled, his face turning red as he shut the car door and ran to the entrance of the school.

"Bye, Henry." A small smile graced her lips as she watched Henry run off. He was a good kid and she was proud at the thought that she gave birth to him. Moving her hand to turn the key in the ignition she realized the badge on her belt was gone. '_Where could it have fallen off?_' She wondered to herself. She remembered clipping to her belt that morning and there was no where it could have—

"Regina." Emma hissed. She tripped at the Mayor's house and it very well could have fallen off there and then. Regardless she needed her badge and she most likely would have to face Regina to get it. As she turned on her car and set off towards the Mayor's house, she hoped that she wasn't home but secretly hoped that she was.

Parking the car on the street, Emma took a deep breath and unhooked her seat belt. Getting out of her bug and walking towards the house, she noticed that the Mayor's black car was still there. '_Just go in and come back out. You just need the badge, Emma._' Her mind reassured her. Walking up to the door she heard the sound of running water and her heart began to race a little. Good, Regina was in the shower and she could go in and come back out quickly. Reaching for the door knob she turned it slowly and inched inside.

The lighting of house was dimmer than usual and no lights were on except the golden light that poured from an upstairs room that Emma assumed was Regina's. Seeing this, Emma turned around to walk out of the house again for fear that she would be discovered. But, Emma wanted to be swift with the finding of her badge but was tempted by the sight of the open door, the golden light, the sound running water. Tempting like a beautiful, luscious red apple. Even deep down the thought of Regina's naked body glistening with water tempted her even greater that her heartbeat pounded in her ears. The heartbeat grew louder in her head and then traveled between her legs. Lust for the Mayor would consume her and all because of the sound of running water but still her hand was on the door knob to leave without the badge.

"You won't find what you're looking for out there, dear." The deep seductive voice of the Mayor purred.

Emma jumped and turned around to face the staircase. There at the top, clad in a short black silk robe, was the Mayor of Storybrooke. Her dry hair was pinned back and her body was still wet. Emma's jaw dropped immediately at the sight of this. Her heart had been pounding in her ears too loudly and she didn't hear the water shut off. "I-I.." Emma started.

"You would think that being the Sheriff, Miss Swan," Regina said as she began descending the stairs slowly, "You would know that trespassing is a crime punishable by law."

Emma stared at Regina, her mouth dry, her eyes not daring leave the Mayor's.

"You'll be glad that I'm not going to report you." Regina said reaching the foot of the stairs and walking towards Emma.

"You're not?" Emma was able to mumble.

"No. You just came to collect this, right?" Regina said flashing a silver badge that she held in the palm of her hand.

Emma nodded.

"Well, well, well." Regina said, her eyes invading Emma's and that familiar smirk on her lips. "You really should keep better track of your belongings."

Swallowing was hard for her dry mouth and throat but somehow she managed to once as Regina grew ever closer. Her body shook in anticipation to the brunette's actions. She was unpredictable in this state.

"Y-Yes." Emma stuttered, her eyes avoiding the Mayor's.

"Look at me, Miss Swan." Regina said softly, though the intent of an order was clear.

Emma made no hesitation to look at Regina who was now very close, too close. The Sheriff could feel the warmth of Regina's breath on her face as those amber eyes bore into hers. Wild amusement danced within those eyes as Emma's breathing quickened. She had been focused on the face of the Mayor and her attention moved downward. The Mayor's body was pressed against hers softly. Emma could feel everything. The curve of her breast, the plains of her stomach, all covered by the robe were both wet and warm against her own figure. The familiar feelings in the pit of Emma's stomach returned and she felt herself leaning towards Regina's lips. The second their lips brushed, Regina pulled away.

"Now, now Sheriff…" Regina taunted, exhaling deeply knowing that every word, every movement, every touch had Emma dangling by a thread. "Are you feeling alright, Sheriff?" Regina asked.

Emma didn't respond but closed her eyes for a moment, her body a live wire, her breathing heavy, and her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"Let me take you upstairs." Regina said, her hands working at something on her stomach. "You can lie down. Maybe you'll feel better."

Emma then felt the black lace slide away. She did nothing but comply.


End file.
